Dreams Fade
by Anilucard
Summary: I have no idea what I was thinking when I named it, but I'm going thru all my junk, so I dusted this off and decided to pick it up again. WARNING: SEVERE ALUCARD OOCNESS! Possible Seras and Integra oocness, as well as ocs. Definite AU.
1. Daydreams and Visions

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, its characters, or characters of Furuba. I do, however own character design for Anilucard.

Dreams Fade.

Chapter One: Daydreams and visions.

Disclaimer: I do not own characters, nor plot, of Hellsing.

"Where did it go? It has to be here somewhere," you mutter, searching frantically for something you could not find. Oddly enough, you could not remember what you where searching for. You whirl around and come face to face with Master Alucard.

"Is this what you're searching for?" he asks and holds up a sliver of red crystal about as long as your pinkie and about as wide as one of your fangs at it's widest.

You look longingly at the beautiful red crystal and sadly shake your head.

"No, it's not. It's lovely, though." You turn around to continue searching, but you kept thinking about that jewel. It was sparkling and shimmering in the corner of your eye. You wanted to watch it forever, but you kept searching. You try to go into the next room, but something stops you. It was almost like an invisible wall. When you turn around to go back, you are stopped again. You try a different direction, but no matter where you turn, you can't get out. Panic creeps into your mind as you remember your last encounter with these things. You had ended up with swords stuck trough your back and a knife through your throat.

You wake up with a gasp. You try to sit up, but you bump your head on the hard wooden lid of the coffin in which you sleep. You rub your head and try to go back to sleep, but, of course, once awake, you stay awake. Resigning yourself once again to your fate of chronic insomnia, you begin phase 1 of your normal plan to fall back to sleep. Think yourself to sleep.

You start by contemplating what woke you up. It seemed like a dream, but you couldn't remember what it was about. On to phase 2. You contemplate the recent changes in your life. Well, not long ago, you had been shot through the lung and turned into a vampire, totally ruining your sleep habits. Then you had begun work for 'Hellsing'. Think it's abnormal? You're wrong. That's the normal stuff. You had been taught by 'Alucard' how to shoot like a vampire. Wow. How abnormal. Okay, so you're organizational skills left much to be desired. Yay. Okay, if all that wasn't abnormal enough, because you didn't drink blood, you had to sleep in a coffin. A coffin. Not a steel box, not an aquarium, a coffin. Well, an aquarium would have been weirder, but oh, well.

Okay, so phase 2 is a bummer. On to phase 3. Lay there with your eyes open until you fall asleep.

'…'

'…'

'…'

'… this isn't going to work, is it?'

You give up and lay there unblinking until night falls and Master Alucard comes and gets you.

"Police girl. Come."

'Ugh,' you think, preparing yourself for yet another a long night.

'Ugh, what? I said come.' Master Alucard's voice rings in your head. You forgot that he could hear your thoughts in close range. Yay.

"Nothing, nothing," you say in a slightly strained voice. Insert sarcasm. You push aside the lid of your coffin and sit up. "Yes?"

He looks at you doubtingly, then says, "We have a lot of freak killing to do. Apparently, there has been an outbreak in the 'Community Collage'. The police have been almost completely wiped out in that area, and the place is swarming with ghouls. Any questions?"

"No, sir, Master Alucard." You run your hands through your hair in unease, and Master Alucard looks worryingly at you.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asks.

You didn't know where the uneasiness came from, but you didn't like it. You look around the room before answering, "Yes, sir, Master Alucard."

"Good. Come." You follow Master Alucard up through the long maze of Hellsing headquarters. When you finally reach the surface, Sir Integra is waiting.

"Good you're here. Hurry up and get rid of those freaks before This story blows any bigger. Apparently the media was covering a local event sponsored and hosted by the collage when the vampires showed up."

"There's more than one?" you ask, curious.

"Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying?" Master Alucard says, obviously upset. Why would he be upset? Why would anyone be upset on a night like this? With the full moon shining and the lake shimmering.

"What a beautiful lake…" you murmur, your mind drifting.

Master Alucard stops short. "Lake? There is no lake."

"Yes there is. It's right there." You point to where the lake is.

"Don't be absurd. There is no lake anywhere on this property," Sir Integra says.

You look around. "What's that smell? It smells… so sweet. Like a flower…"

"What are you babbling about?"

Your vision starts to blur as a scene appears before you. A beautiful tree by a shining lake. A cherry tree in full bloom. The sun is shining brightly and bees are buzzing. You feel your mind drifting as your knees buckle. As you fall to the ground, the image fades away, leaving tears in its wake…

"The sun… it's gone…" you murmur softly, tears rolling down your cheeks, before unconsciousness slips over you.

**A/N: **Hello. My first time to post anything. YAY! Please review. Oh, btw, in the second paragraph where she is conscious, those are her thought's orders, not me rambling.


	2. Possessed

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, its characters, or characters of Furuba. I do, however, own character design for Anilucard.

Dreams Fade.

Chapter Two: Possessed

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, or its characters.

_"Did she say sun?" a male voice above your head asks._

_"I believe so…" A different voice. Female, authoritive. In charge._

_"Uhhh…" you moan. Why couldn't they be quiet? Your head was pounding and your lungs felt like they were going to burst. Your legs were exhausted from running, and your heart was working overtime. Wait… you hadn't been running, and even if you had, you would have had to travel the world three times over before you got tired. What was going on?_

_"Police girl?" You opened a wary eye. It was Master Alucard! For some reason, you were elated at the thought of him. You opened the other eye and looked around. You were laying on your side in a rather uncomfortable position. Your legs were crumpled under you, and your arms were folded almost backward. You see a pair of shoes about three feet away. You look up at the face and see Sir Integra. A wave of unexpected hatred washes over you at the thought of Sir Integra. You try to sit up, but the pounding in your head stops you. You try to move you arms, then you realize that they are penned back by an invisible force._

_"Can you get up?" Master Alucard asks._

_You try again to move, but no part of you body will listen to you. Then, to your surprise, your body gets up on it's own. 'Don't be afraid.' a voice in your head says. 'I'll take good care of your body.'_

_You are even more surprised when your mouth says, of its own accord, "Yes, sir, Master Alucard." Your body carries on in its normal routine until nightfall, when it climbs back into your coffin and shuts down. 'Good night,' the voice in your head says, before it sleeps. When you can no longer sense the invading presence, you awake your body, bit by bit. When every bit of you is awake, you contemplate your predicament. Everyone but you and Master Alucard were awake at this hour, and if you went topside, you would be burned. What to do, what to do. You contemplate this until shortly before nightfall, when the voice wakes up._

_'I see you have been awake for quite a while.'_

_'What are you, and what do you want?'_

_'My, my, how rude… Oh. Here comes Alucard. Gotta go.' Master Alucard? What does he have to do with any of this?_

_"Police girl. Come." Then, it hit me. Master Alucard could hear my thoughts!_

_'Master! Master! This isn't me!' you thought frantically, but to no avail. Apparently the voice had shut down all means of your communication. Thinking quickly, you get an idea. Slowly, but surely, you gain control of your left hand. It takes you most of the day, and the effort leaves you exhausted, but it was worth it. You tried to move your hand, but found you were out of energy. Rallying your strength, you made one feeble gesture. A rather rude gesture._

_"You little…" Master Alucard says, then calms down. You realized that your body had been arguing with Master Alucard, and the rude gesture was seen as normal. When your body went to sleep that morning, you decided that that was enough._

_You woke up your body again and tried to drag the lid of your coffin open, but it wouldn't budge. So instead you screamed, mentally and verbally, "WILL SOMEONE **PLEASE** TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" This, of course, went unnoticed through the thirty meters or so between you and the surface. And Master Alucard was asleep. So you decided to try plan C. Bite holes in your arms and hope Master Alucard notices when he comes to get you. There was one small problem in your plan. Your arms had healed by the time Master Alucard came to get you. So much for that plan._

**A/n**: Thank you, my 1 reviewer. (Hands person a cyber Hellsing T-shirt.) That was my first EVER review that I got.Please review more and keep reading! I LOVE reviews! I know this chapter's sort of weird, but their's a reason for this. I DO have a method to my madness! Oh! and I will not post another chapter until I get a review on this chapter.


	3. Newfound

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, its characters, or characters of Furuba. I do, however, own character design for Anilucard.

Dreams Fade.

Chapter Three: Newfound.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, or its characters. I do, however, own the plot for this story and the character design for Anilucard.

_When Master Alucard came to get you, he was early. You sensed his presence and anticipated him when he said, "Police girl. Come."_

_You pushed aside the lid to your coffin and got out. You ran around for a bit, enjoying having your body back, and earned a few worried glances from Master Alucard._

* * *

"Did she say sun?" Master Alucard says to your left. You sit up.

"What?" you ask, looking around. You were three days back. "Huh?"

"We were talking, then you started babbling about how pretty the lake was then you passed out. That was about two minutes ago," a voice says over your head. You look up and see Sir Integra.

"Sir Integra! I…" you say, flustered.

"What were you doing all day?" Master Alucard says, in an angry tone. His tone got you angry for some reason and you glare at him.

"Chronic insomnia. Every night! Every night I wake up, and every night it's harder and harder to get back to sleep. Then I wake up from a dream that seemed to last three days, but it was only two minutes, in which I was possessed by some freak who had a crush on you! And now you get angry with me for having problems! Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not perfect!" And with that, you run away. You run and run, ignoring the shouts behind you, when Master Alucard appears in front of you, you push him away and keep going. When he stops you by grabbing your arm, you look away.

"What are you doing!" he asks, angrier than ever. When you don't answer, he shakes you, then shouts, "Answer me!"

You look into his eyes and say, "I hate you." With a wild look in your eyes, you break free your arm and run again. This time, though, Master Alucard runs along with you, easily keeping pace.

"What did you say?" he asks. You try to pull ahead, but to no avail. "What did you say to me?" he asks again.

"Leave me **_alone!_**" you shout, and a burst of flame flares around you, narrowly missing Master Alucard.

"What in the world…" he says softly as you leave him behind.

You run and run until you can no longer tell where you are. You slow down, and eventually stop. 'Oh, great,' you think, 'run from safety for who knows how long, then, when day comes, you get fried to a crisp. Brilliant.' You stop your mental self-beration only when you hear a rustling behind you.

"Who's there?" you ask. You dodge away when a woman comes at you with a stake.

"What are you doing!" you ask after you dodge again.

"Killing you. Why?"

"Can't we talk about this, first?"

"Why? Why would we need to talk after what you did?"

"What did I do!" you ask, narrowly avoiding yet another attempt on her life.

"Wasn't it you who turned that whole village into ghouls?" the woman asks.

"What! No! I don't even drink blood!" you yell at her.

She falters, and you take that opportunity to take the stake from her. "Hey!" she yells. She rushes at you, but you bring your huge gun up to face her.

"Okay, now we talk. Who are you?" you ask.

She looks away, then says, "Anilucard. Vampire slayer."

"Okay, now, question number two: why?"

She looks up. "Why what?" she asks you.

"Why do you slay vampires?"

"Because my masters told me to."

"Who are your masters?"

"The Caidoz family."

You start to ask another question, but then it dawns on you. Master Alucard, Dracula. Anilucard, Draculina. "You're… a vampire?" you ask softly.

"Yes. Master of my clan. My masters chose me because I was the best of my clan. They provide me with food, and in return, I provide them service."

"No loyalties in your clan, huh?"

Anilucard lashed out, "Of course there is!"

"Then why would you…"

"Forsake my clan? Because they forsook me. They banished me. No one knows the original reason, but if I ever go back, they will kill me. Anyway, enough about me. What about you?"

"Huh? Oh, well… you see, I was a normal human until about three months ago, until everything went wrong. I was sent to a village that was inhabited by a vampire. My master shot through my lung to hit the vampire and finish it off. Then, he turned me into a vampire. That's how I came to work for Hellsing." You continue to tell her your story, and only stop when you notice the time. "Oh, my gosh! It's almost morning!"

Anilucard starts, then pulls you along toward shelter.

"Where are we going?" you ask her.

"Back to Caidoz headquarters. You'll be safe there." You look at your newfound friend with nothing short of wonder in your eyes. Then you focus on running.

**A/n:**Thankies to my reviewer! (Hands reviewer a cyber Hellsing DVD.) YAY! Hahaha! Police Girl has such a temper! Hahaha! Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!


	4. Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, its characters, or characters of Furuba. I do, however, own character design for Anilucard.

Dreams Fade

Chapter Four: Fury.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, or its characters. I do own this story plot, and Anilucard's character design. I also do not own characters of Fruits Basket. I do own, however, the last name 'Caidoz'.

At Hellsing headquarters

"She should be back by now!" Master Alucard shouts, pacing back and forth.

"Alucard," Sir Integra says, trying to no avail to calm the fuming vampire.

"Don't 'Alucard' me! We have to find her!"

"Sir Integra. You have a message," Walter says from the hallway.

"What is it?" she says, turning around to face him.

"Here." He hands her a piece of paper with the following message on it:

"Lady 'Seras Victoria', otherwise known as 'Police girl', has arrived at our facility two hours before dawn. We guarantee her safe return as soon as it is safe for her to travel. We also will provide for her needs, without expecting, or requiring, any payment.

Sincerely

Yuki Caidoz"

When Sir Integra finished orally reading the note, Master Alucard was a mix between furious and relieved. "What in the world does she think she's doing!" he shouts.

"Well, I suspect that you had something to do with it."

"Me? What did I have to do with it?" he yells.

"Well, she passes out and when she comes to, you're furious with her for not being able to sleep. You have no patience, and you don't even try to calm her or yourself down. All in all, you overstressed an already stressed female."

"Well, we have to go get her."

"No we don't. And you need to go sub-level soon, because the night won't last much longer."

"Fine. I'll go to sleep. but as soon as night falls, I'm am going to get her."

Knowing that she couldn't convince him otherwise, Sir Integra sighed and prepared to sleep.

**A/N**: By the way, for those of you who don't get why Furuba characters are in my disclaimer, flip 'Caidoz' around and you get 'zodiac'. Many of the furuba characters will be in my fic, all of them under the name 'Caidoz'. Sorry this chapter is so short. Next one will be longer. Hopes this is so.


	5. The Chase

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, its characters, or characters of Furuba. I do, however, own character design for Anilucard.

Dreams Fade.

Chapter Five: The Chase.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, its characters, or characters of Furuba. I do, however, own character design for Anilucard and last name 'Caidoz'.

"You're going to go get Police Girl?" Sir Integra asks Master Alucard the next night.

"Yes. Why?"

"I was just wondering. No need to get angry."

"Sir Integra?" Walter says from the doorway.

"Yes, Walter?"

"You have a message."

"Yes? What is it?"

Walter hands Sir Integra a piece of paper and walks off.

After a few moments, Master Alucard asks, "What does it say?"

"…It… It says that she isn't coming back," she says.

"Who?" Master Alucard asks, although he already knows the answer.

"Police Girl. Seras Victoria."

"What do you mean, 'she won't be coming back'?"

"Here. Read it yourself." Sir Integra hands him the piece of paper and starts to pace.

"We regret to inform you that Lady 'Seras Victoria', also known as 'Police Girl', by her own free will, has chosen to remain on the Caidoz Premises, and that she has chosen, of her own free will, to switch employment from the 'Hellsing' company to 'Caidoz VH'.

Sincerely,

Yuki Caidoz."

Master Alucard stares at the paper then reads and rereads it. "The little…" he says, before fading into the night.

Seras's POV

"Are you sure you can do this?" Anilucard asks doubtfully.

"Well, we're about to find out."

"What?" she asks, rather dubiously.

"Sir Integra's bound to have gotten the message by now."

"And she'll come and get you?"

"No, not Sir Integra. Master Alucard."

"Master who?" she asks, confused.

"Alucard," says said Master behind you.

"Master Alucard!" you shout joyously, turning around.

Master Alucard glares at you, then says, "Don't 'Master' me. Why did you run away!"

"What?" Anilucard says, obviously surprised, "You ran away!"

"Yes, she did. And I'm still waiting to know why."

Two pairs of bloodred eyes focus in on yours, the same question in them: 'Why?'

"I… I don't know…" you manage to stutter.

"Well, then, find out!" Master Alucard yells.

"I said I don't know! Why don't you just go look to your almighty vampiric powers! I don't know why, so stop asking me!" At this, you run from the room.

"Not again…" Master Alucard says, exasperated.

"What?" Anilucard says, confused.

"This is the second time she's run away in a fit of rage. It's getting quite annoying, actually." Master Alucard prepares to follow you, but Anilucard's hand on his arm stops him.

"I want to help," she says, her voice firm, "and I will."

Anilucard and Master Alucard follow you, Ani on foot, and Master by mythical means.

"Seras. Seras!" Ani shouts, hot on your heels. Something inside you said that you could trust her, that listening to her would be for the best, but still, you power on.

When Master Alucard appears in front of you and grabs your hand, you try with all your might to break free. "Stop struggling," he says. When you realize that struggling won't help, your hand goes limp.

"Alucard," Ani says, materializing beside you.

"Yes?" he says, taking his attention off of you for a moment. Mistake. You break free and begin to run again.

You run until you hit an invisible wall. "A barrier," Master Alucard says behind you.

You didn't care what it was. It was in your way, but not for long. A flare of flame devoured the slip of paper, effectively removing the wall. You run and run, not caring that no one was following you. Your mind didn't realize it, but your feet took you on a course straight toward the area with the highest freak population. To where Hellsing was about to strike. Where Sir Integra already was.

When Sir Integra felt a rush of wind surge by, she looked up. And saw you heading full speed toward the ghouls.

You ran straight into the horde, claws tearing at you. You sent them away with fresh bursts of flame. It felt so good to watch them burn, to hear their suffering.

When Master Alucard and Ani materialized beside Sir Integra, she looked at Master Alucard in disbelief. "What in the world is going on!" she shouts, her infamously dangerous temper rising.

"I don't know," Master Alucard says, "As soon as I figure it out, I'll tell you."

The left half of your body was covered in blood; the right side, ashes.

You seemingly disappear into a sea of flames, and appear in a coil of black smoke beside Master Alucard. "What is your bidding, my maaaasssssssterrrrr?" you hiss, steam crawling from your mouth and blood dripping from your matted hair. (A/n: 0.o)

A/n: 0.o Wow. Oocness galore. YAY!


	6. Brush Your Hair and go to Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, its characters, or characters of Furuba. I do, however, own character design for Anilucard.

Dreams Fade.

Chapter Six: Brush your hair and go to sleep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, its characters, or characters of Furuba. I do, however, own character design for Anilucard and last name 'Caidoz'.

"What in all the seven hells…" Master Alucard says, an emotion you had rarely seen in him apparent on his face. Confusion.

Ani walks up to you, determination in her eyes, and surprises everyone. She slaps you.

Emotions flash through your mind and across your face, beginning with anger and ending with despair.

"I… I'm so sorry…" you say, then run off toward the Hellsing HQ. Ani starts to chase after you, but Master Alucard stops her.

"You probably need to go home," he says to her. When she looks up at him with a look of anger in her eyes, he says, "Don't worry. She's going home." He smiles at her dematerializing body, then dematerializes himself.

When Walter walks up to Sir Integra, an incredulous look on her face, he asks "Sir Integra? Is something wrong?"

She blinks and turns around, quick to recover, and says, "No. Nothing wrong. Not at all."

Walter looks at her a bit disbelievingly and continues, "Anyway, it would seem that all of the ghouls were incinerated at a rapid speed, leaving nothing but ashes."

"And the vampire?" she asks.

"Already burned. Nothing remains of this attack but the attackers and ashes."

"Good. See to it that they're scattered."

"Yes sir," he says and turns around, glad to have straight orders to follow.

At Hellsing HQ

"Master… forgive me," you say to Master Alucard. He looks at you, then smiles.

"For what?" You look up, surprised. "For getting angry? You have every right to."

"No… what I did was far worse than that."

"You killed in a matter of seconds what would have taken me at least five minutes."

"Exactly." Master Alucard looks at you, surprise obvious in his features. "I could have been killing humans and never noticed. I enjoyed killing them. If it weren't for Anilucard I probably would have lost all sanity. I…" Master Alucard's hand on your head stops you. You look up at him and he smiles.

"Like I said, it could have happened to anyone." You smile shakily, then laugh. "Now go to sleep, kid."

"Yes sir, Master Alucard."

"Oh. Before you do, brush your hair. You would never know it, but your hair is a mess."

A/n: Ooc-ness Galore! Again! Okay, I don't really know if anyone out there is actually avidly reading my story, if so and they were waitin for an update, I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know you can't see them cuz of formatting and all, but I put exactly 112 'O's when I typed that. If you wanna see 'em, just drop me an email. Read and Review!


End file.
